Grills are popular devices for cooking food by applying heat directly from below the food. Grills are available in a variety of arrangements and sizes to generally provide heat, smoke or the like to prepare food. Often, grills include a cooking grate to position food in a particular manner within the unit, wherein food is generally supported by the removable cooking grate. During the course of cooking and upon completion, it may be advantageous to remove the cooking grate. Conventionally, the user must carefully maneuver the cooking grate to avoid burning himself or causing further damage. In addition, once the cooking grate has been removed, there are additional concerns of how and where to store the cooking grate to minimize heat damage and/or avoid problems associated with food borne illnesses.
Therefore, Applicant desires devices, systems, and methods of manipulating removable cooking grates without the drawbacks presented by the traditional systems and methods.